Casino card games such as Baccarat & Pai Gow have become increasingly popular over the last few decades. Given the demand for such card games, many new casino card games have been invented in recent years. Mobile applications offer users an easy way to learn new card games without having to play against other humans, while also giving users the chance to simulate a traditional casino setting.